User blog:ScaryMovie53/PE proposal - Ilosovic Stayne
Today I give you the man who's probably my most vicious and devious PE candidate yet, the real brain and blackheart behind Red Queen's scheme, Ilosovic Stayne, AKA Knave of Hearts. What Is The Work? Ilusovic appearsin in Tim Burton's live-action remake to "Alice In Wonderland", serving as the red queen's right hand. Who Is The Villain? Ilusovic Stayne was the red queen's general and right hand, who secretly manipulated her into becoming more and more ruthless for keeping his position, as well as seeing her executing his sadistic fantasies. What Does He Do? Many years before the movie began, Ilusovic Stayne played a major part at the Red Queen's rise to power. His backstage guidance led the Red Queen to commit the most despicable actions in Underland's history, from mass executions to burning whole families and hometowns, including children and elders. Some of the victims, such as Mad Hatter's family, weren't even an opposition. Just victims of Stayne's utter sadism. His first on-screen action was obtaining the Oraculum, and taking it to the Red Queen for showing the prophecy about Alice slaying the Jabberwocky. Soon after, Stayne is seen extorting Bayard the Bloodhound to find Alice for him in exchange of releasing his wife and pups. As soon as Bayard was out of site, Stayne and his horse mocked him, and the horse even added "dogs believe anything". Stayne is next seen talking to The Mad Hatter, The March Hare and the Dorhouse. He was unaware that the Hatter is hiding Alice in a teapot, yet almost strangled him to death regardless. He left the Hatter and resumed his search for Alice, but it was clear that abusing and killing people is more important to him than doing his job. Later, Stayne is seen in the hallway of The Red Queen's castle, telling Alice that he likes her. Alice rejected him, and then he attempted to rape her. The Red Queen heard about it, and decided to kill Alice after Stayne lied to her that Alice tried to seduce him and painted as obsessive and dishonest. When the Red Queen have self-doubts and lamenting about not being loved, Stayne convinced her that she should be feared rather than being loved, further pushing her to be more ruthless and executing more people. When Alice slayed the Jabberwocky and turned the table in the White Queen's favor, the Red Queen was sentenced to eternal solitude, because the White Queen couldn't execute her own sister. Stayne attempted to apologize to the white queen for bail himself out, but when the White Queen gave him the same sentence she gave to her cruel sister, Stayne was quick to draw a knife, terrified from the thought of spending eternity with the queen whom he corrupted for all those years. Only his death, which came after endless attempts on the Red Queen's life, enabled her road to redemption. Redeeming Qualities None. This man is played for dead serious (no comedic qualities such as comic relief, incompetent or mischievous), never showed a genuine empathy for anyone (he wasn't protective toward his queen. Just manipulated her, and later tried to kill her in front of the other characters), and never showed any sincere interest in anything but his own gain. His brief moments of non-hostile communication, such as with his horse, are no more than self-preservation and misleading people. One might argue that being stuck with the red queen for the rest of his life, without talking to any living soul other than her, is a fate worse than death. Except the red queen actually cared about him, and saw his company as her only solace in her eternal solitude she was sentenced to. And more importantly, he encouraged her to be that way. He's not a scapegoat at all. If anything, he deserved worse. His too little and too late apology wasn't out of actual regret. He just wanted to bail himself out, and was quick to try to literally stab his queen in the back, just like he did to anyone else he could. Freudian Exuse His Freudian excuse is a matter of speculations. The movie is obscure at best about it. Just showing us a cruel and power hungry individual, worse even than his hair-trigger tempered queen. Heinous Standard A rather low one. Stayne's only competition comes from the red queen, which is manipulated by him long before the movie even began, and the time lord from "Alice Through the Looking Glass". The time lord is an extremist who want to fix time, and the afformed queen is a tragic and insecure woman who began her road to redemption after killing Stayne. Here are some of his darkest moments: A. When Alice entered the palace as part of her mission, Stayne attempted to rape her and fooled his queen into thinking Alice is stealing him from her. B. Burning the mad hatter's hometown and family was Stayne's idea. Many of Red Queen's cruel ideas came from Stayne. Mad Hatter's madness is only one of many people who lost their mind because of Stayne's atrocities. One might claim his semi-genocidal acts are off-screen, but it's not entirely true. The flashbacks regarding to these events are vivid and clear as if it happened yesterday. C. There was a scene where Red had doubts and showed a great sadness about not being loved. Stayne showed his black heart when he told her that people should fear from her rather than love her. D. When the white queen condemned him and Red into eternal solitude, which means only they can talk with each other, he was quick to draw his knife and jump on his former queen's throat. One might say being stuck with a psychopath with anger issues is a fate worse than death, except Prince Blackheart have a major part of what his queen became. E. He sent a bloodhound to chase Alice and Mad Hatter under the promise he'll release the bloodhound's family, except he and his horse were very specific about not keeping his word. The horse even said "dogs believe everything". It's a man who ride on other people's back, and treat to anybody he can't ride on his/her back as if they were fighting dogs under an animal abuser's ownership, so you can see where the horse got it. His connection to his horse is only like how many psychopaths act toward their super-competent henchman as long as he/she is useful. Verdict Technically he isn't the main antagonist, but he's the source of every misfortune and hardship the characters are facing. I would say he's pure evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals